Reunion
by Captain Peregrine
Summary: A reunion between lovers after a very, very long seperation.


She had waited so long. They both had. No—all three of them had. They had all waited so long. It had felt like an eternity when in reality it had been barely more than two years. But two years might as well have been an eternity.

She felt less pity for herself and Rodney, though. They had at least had each other. But Daniel… he had been alone. Elizabeth had tried to imagine, in the middle of the night curled beside Rodney's warm body, what it would be like to have to spend night after night alone knowing two bodies had once been sleeping beside you. She could never fathom it, her heart clenching with the thought, and she would always snuggle closer to Rodney, needing to know that she, at least, had someone.

But after all this time, they were finally going to all see each other again.

Elizabeth had found out that Daniel was coming to Atlantis not long after she had returned. When she reconnected with Earth via the Stargate, she had been informed that the Odyssey would be making a trip out to Pegasus. It was certainly no pleasure cruise and their time would be short, but it would be time and it would be theirs nonetheless.

When time allowed, Elizabeth had all but ran to Rodney's science lab to tell him the good news. The grin that spread across his face made Elizabeth melt and she knew in that instant that she couldn't wait until both her men were with her again. She loved Rodney, but she still ached to feel Daniel's touch. It comforted her to know that Rodney felt the same way and that very night they had celebrated.

Three weeks later the Odyssey arrived with the entire SG-1 team. Both Elizabeth and Rodney had been among those present to greet the travelers, but they both only had eyes for Daniel.

Two years had done little to change him. He was still the handsome, smiling, youthful man they had left behind. His blue eyes seemed to glow behind his glasses and though he paid close attention to what Sheppard and Zelenka and Beckett and the others had to say, those blue eyes kept sliding back to Elizabeth and Rodney. Every time they settled on her, Elizabeth felt a familiar tingle of longing and excitement rush through her. Beside her, she knew Rodney felt the same when she felt him shudder, his hand unconsciously reaching out to brush hers.

The briefing had seemed to drag on. Elizabeth had wanted very much to throw something at Rodney to get him to shut up, though she had resisted the urge. Rodney, no matter how much he missed Daniel, couldn't help but bicker with Samantha Carter. Daniel, though, had looked extremely amused and he simply beamed every time he heard the familiar sarcasm dripping from Rodney's voice.

Even after the briefing ended, though, they still had to wait. Rodney went to help with the super 'Gate scheme while Daniel spent most of the day rooting through the Ancient archives with Vala. At least Elizabeth had gotten to spend some time with him, unlike poor Rodney, but certainly not in the manner she had desired. But that was to be expected. This _was_ a mission, after all, and personal wishes could not come before the fate of an entire galaxy.

But finally—_finally_—they were given their time together. Rodney returned unscathed from his trip—though perhaps a little shaken up and in need of some serious comfort. Elizabeth and Daniel were more than eager to supply it. After an entire day of dancing around the very edges of each others' touches, night finally brought them together again.

Elizabeth had planned a private dinner for the three of them in the quarters that she and Rodney shared. She had informed both her people and Daniel's team that they were not to be disturbed and they all understood. Sheppard had even offered to stand guard outside their room, but as soon as the words had left his mouth he had blushed—an impressive sight because he had turned almost tomato red from his hairline all the way past the collar of his shirt. Elizabeth had only laughed and shooed him away, knowing he had meant well. John had all but fled after that.

And so they were alone. In the end, Elizabeth had been the last one to arrive to the room and though she was tired—hell, they were all tired—she was giddy. This was the first time in over two years that they would be together. She wondered fretfully if anything would have changed, or if they would respond to each other like no time had passed at all.

Elizabeth brushed her hand across the control panel and watched the doors slide open. She stepped inside and was surprised to see Rodney sitting alone at the table, glancing up at her and grinning broadly before he stuck a piece of juicy steak into his mouth.

Elizabeth frowned.

"Where's—"

Before the words had even finished leaving her mouth she felt strong hands covering her eyes as a warm body pressed against her from behind.

"Guess who…" a voice breathed into her ear, seductive and warm. Elizabeth felt that familiar tingle through her body and she couldn't help but shiver in response.

"Daniel." She breathed and the hands left her eyes, sliding down to her waist. Elizabeth twisted around in his loose embrace and looped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "Why, Dr. Jackson, it _has_ been a while, hasn't it?"

"Far too long." Daniel said and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Elizabeth smiled, opening her mouth and inviting him in. He complied, his tongue twining with hers. Elizabeth smiled, her lips curving against his, and she nipped at his lower lip. He growled and pulled away, frowning handsomely down at her.

"What was that for?" he pouted and Elizabeth had to tighten her grip around his neck to keep from simply collapsing. She felt his arms tighten around her waist in response.

"I thought Rodney might like a turn." Elizabeth purred. A mischievous grin spread across Daniel's face just as Rodney chimed happily behind her, "I already got mine!"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to pout.

"And you didn't wait for me?" she asked, letting the full meaning creep into her words. Daniel smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, pulling away only to say, "Oh, we waited."

"But you have to eat first." Rodney said around a full mouth. "This steak is delicious!"

Daniel grinned and released Elizabeth, though he kept a hand in the small of her back as he guided her to the table. She took her seat between them. Rodney was already on his second helping—that man could eat no matter what the occasion—before Elizabeth had even finished her first. While they ate they chatted gaily. Rodney and Elizabeth filled Daniel in with the details of the past two years in Atlantis while Daniel did the same for them on his end. More often than not the personal information was ignored when delivering the messages between Earth and Atlantis and it was beyond entertaining to hear everything beside the technical stuff. The conversations were continually broken by surprised exclamations:

"Teal'c got an _apartment_?"

"Sheppard did _what_ with an Ancient?" ("Twice! I know? Can you believe it?")

"General O'Neill and Lieutenant Carter? _Really_? Oh, alternate timeline—whatever."

"Wait, wait, wait! _That's_ how you met Vala?"

"I could _eat_ lemon chicken?... Ha! At least _they_ let me call it Gate Ship One." ("Are you still on about that, Rodney?")

"You kissed _who_?" ("It wasn't me! It was Cadman…")

Daniel had been laughing too hard after that final little detail to eat and he had been forced to put down his fork. Rodney glared across the table at him.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up. I'm just glad you're not jealous." Rodney said, trying to cover his embarrassment. This time it was Elizabeth who burst into laughter and Rodney was forced to sit there, glaring at both of them, before they finally settled down.

"Oh, Rodney, I'm sorry." Daniel chuckled, taking off his glasses to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "It's just…" he didn't even finish before he dissolved into laughter again. Elizabeth, giggling, rested her hand over Rodney's to show she was sorry. Rodney's glare softened somewhat, but he still looked perturbed.

Finally Daniel managed to get his mirth under control. He settled his glasses back onto his face and sighed.

"Sorry, Rodney. But you have to admit that that was pretty damn funny." He chuckled and shook his head. "Dr. Beckett…"

"For _you_ maybe." Rodney pointed out sulkily. "You're not the one who had to kiss him!"

"Yeah… too bad."

Elizabeth smirked and whacked Daniel on the arm. Daniel laughed.

"Ouch!" he grinned. "I do believe we're all getting a bit short tempered. Well, there's only one way to fix that. I suggest we all go to bed this instant."

Rodney instantly perked up.

"Oooh! Now _that's_ an idea."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned forward and blew out the candles, dousing the room into the dim glow of the Atlantean nightlights lining the walls. A moment later the lights were raised slightly, so that the room was illuminated again. Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise, but Rodney only grinned.

"I thought we might want some light."

"Rodney," Elizabeth smiled, her voice dropping to a soft murmur, "you are brilliant."

Daniel smiled and pushed back his chair. He came around the table to Elizabeth and held out a hand to her. She accepted and he pulled her to her feet, instantly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tight against him. He raised his eyes to look over the top of her head and smiled meaningfully at Rodney. The scientist grinned and got to his feet, coming around the table to stand behind Elizabeth. Daniel reached out his free hand and took Rodney's, pulling him close so that he was pressed up against Elizabeth's back. She sighed contentedly, relishing the feel of two warm bodies pressing against her. Smiling, she raised her face just as Daniel bent to kiss her, his lips hot against hers.

She felt Rodney's lips kiss the back of her neck as his arm reached out to untuck the back of Daniel's shirt. He slid his hand up beneath the fabric, running his fingers up the planes of the archeologist's back. Daniel groaned into Elizabeth's mouth and his arm tightened around her waist. His breath hitched as Rodney reversed the direction of his exploring hand, reaching down into his pants to cup his ass.

Elizabeth pulled her lips away from Daniel's and turned her face into his neck, kissing him on his throat. Her hands snaked down to the front of his pants and as she kissed him she undid the zipper. As her hands brushed his boxers, she could feel the hardness of his erection forming and she smiled, pushing his pants down as far as she could without loosing contact with the soft skin at his throat. She returned her hands to his shorts, gently stroking his dick through the fabric of his boxers. Daniel groaned again, leaning into her touch.

Rodney's lips brushed Elizabeth's ear.

"Excuse me a moment." He whispered, his breath tickling her. She flinched—she really was ticklish—and smiled. Pulling her hands away from Daniel's erection, she reached up to pull his face down to hers again and kissed him longingly, her tongue pushing passed his lips to explore. As she distracted him, Rodney slipped around so that he was now behind Daniel. Hooking his hands over the waist of his pants, he knelt behind the man so that he could pull the confining piece of clothing down around his ankles. Daniel automatically obeyed as Elizabeth tugged him away, stepping out of the jumble of clothing on the floor so that he stood now only in his shirt and boxers.

Elizabeth pulled away from Daniel again, raising her eyes to look into his face. His blue eyes were burning with desire and Elizabeth grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"Shirt, please." She smiled and Daniel raised his arms. Rodney, still standing behind him, pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. He had removed his own shirt between pulling off Daniel's pants and shirt, and he pressed his naked chest against Daniel's back, wrapping his arms around his waist so that his fingers brushed Elizabeth's stomach.

Elizabeth, who was still fully clothed. Well, that certainly didn't do.

Daniel had seemed to notice and as Rodney kissed his back and neck, he slipped his hands beneath Elizabeth shirt. She sighed and leaned forward, pressing her face in that warm place where his neck met his shoulders, and concentrated on the feel of Daniel's fingers sliding up her back. He left a trail of tingling flesh as he moved up to her bra and she felt him unhook it. Elizabeth kissed Daniel's neck before she pulled back just enough to pull her own shirt over her head. Rodney, before Elizabeth could do it herself, reached around Daniel and rested his hands over Elizabeth's shoulders. Letting his hands slid down her arms, he pulled the straps of her bra with him until the entire thing slipped loose and he could toss it aside.

A low moan escaped Daniel's lips when he saw her naked breasts and his blue eyes looked as if they were on fire. Though he looked at Elizabeth when he spoke, his words were meant for Rodney as well.

"I think we had better move this to the bed." He choked.

Elizabeth nodded and peeked around Daniel in order to see Rodney.

"Rodney—your pants."

Rodney all but tore his pants off—his boxers, too, in one motion—and reached up to put his arms around Daniel's waist again. He pulled him backwards towards the bed, Elizabeth following and holding Daniel's burning gaze with her own.

Rodney reached the bed and he sat down, scooting back a bit so that Daniel could sit on the edge of the mattress between his legs. Before Daniel could, however, Elizabeth stopped him long enough to allow her to pull his boxers down. When she had finished she pushed him back lightly and he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, making it bounce a bit. Daniel grinned and sat back, his naked ass pressing against Rodney's developing erection. The astrophysicist leaned forward so he could press himself against Daniel, his legs alongside his and his arms looping around his stomach and chest. Daniel closed his eyes, murmuring a wordless sound of content, and leaned his head back against Rodney's shoulder. The Canadian whispered something and kissed Daniel's ear, causing the other man to smile. Slowly he opened his eyes again and both of them watched quietly as Elizabeth finally stripped off her own pants, her panties disappearing with them.

It had been so long since she had had two sets of eyes on her, regarding her naked body approvingly and burning with silent arousal. She felt herself blush slightly, suddenly feeling as if it were their first night together all over again. The memory of it heated her and she smiled as she stepped forward, moving until she stood between Daniel's knees.

Daniel sat up a little straighter, his mouth reaching for Elizabeth's breasts. She leaned back her head as he took one pert nipple between his lips, holding it as his tongue traced the tip. His hands came up to the small of her back, gently nudging her closer until she felt his warm penis brush the inside of her thigh. She gasped when a moment later she felt Rodney's fingers. As Daniel sucked at her breasts, alternating between the two, Rodney stroked the inside of her legs, running his fingers up and down and teasing her as they circled her entrance before running back down again.

Elizabeth moaned and she twined her fingers through Daniel's hair, urging him to continue while she felt her skin flush with Rodney's frustrating touches. She felt Rodney shift, pushing himself forward so he was pressed firmly against Daniel. His fingers slid down Elizabeth's legs once more before he traced an invisible path along the inside of Daniel's thighs. The man groaned and Elizabeth felt his hot breath on her skin. A moment later his breath hitched as Rodney's dexterous fingers encircled Daniel's cock, running along its length slowly and gently. Daniel groaned and released Elizabeth's breasts, leaning back against Rodney as he jerked him off. Daniel's hands reached out for Elizabeth, pressing against the backs of her legs just below her buttocks. She put her hands on his shoulders and concentrated on the sounds he made and the feel of his hands flexing with each of Rodney's movements. It wasn't long before Daniel moaned with pleasure as he came, Rodney's hands completing their work.

"Oh, God, Rodney." Daniel gasped, leaning back into Rodney's body. "I had forgotten…"

"How good I am?" Rodney asked and he looked up at Elizabeth, his eyes playful and burning with unquenched desire. "I'm glad I could refresh your memory."

Reminding her that he hadn't forgotten that she was there, Daniel's hands squeezed Elizabeth gently. She smiled and pushed her fingers through his hair, looking down at his flushed face. His eyes were yet glazed from his orgasm, but she could see the fire still burning there.

Suddenly Daniel grabbed Elizabeth's waist and—Elizabeth still didn't know quite how he had managed it—flung her onto the bed beside them, the woman bouncing slightly with the force of her impact. Grinning, Daniel pushed himself up from Rodney and pounced on her, holding her down on the bed. Elizabeth laughed as she feebly tried to wriggle out from under him. She screamed delightfully as Daniel kissed her on the throat, tickling her mercilessly.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth shrieked. "Rodney, help!"

Rodney smiled and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmm… no. I think I'll just watch."

Elizabeth shrieked with laughter as Daniel continued kissing her. He managed to plant his lips in her most ticklish places as he traveled down the length of her body. She was laughing so hard she didn't even realize where he was going until suddenly she felt his tongue brush the rim of her belly button. His hands finally released her arms and they traveled down her ribcage and along her hips as he kissed his way lower and lower. Finally he reached that very spot where Rodney had been teasing her earlier. Elizabeth bit her lip as he kissed her everywhere but right where she wanted him. She tangled the fingers of one hand through his hair, urging him on gently. Her free hand reached blindly for Rodney. She felt him wrap his fingers around hers, bringing them to his mouth and kissing each one gently as he watched her face.

Suddenly, without warning, Daniel pushed his tongue into her. Elizabeth gasped and arched, clenching her hands. She felt Rodney squeeze back on the hand he held and she was grateful for the anchor. Daniel remained between her legs for several minutes, alternating between licking and sucking at her and driving her nearly insane with pleasure. She could feel herself burning, could feel herself building up and building up until—

He stopped.

Elizabeth vented a cry of frustration and she raised her head to glare down at him. He simply grinned and clamored up the length of her body. He kissed her, Elizabeth tasting herself on his lips and tongue. He spoke against her lips so that she could feel his words.

"I wanted Rodney to enjoy this, too." He explained, his words a heated whisper. Elizabeth smiled her understanding and turned her head toward the scientist, the man still gripping her hand in his. She smiled and then looked up at Daniel, who was still pinning her to the bed with the weight of his body. She raised an eyebrow meaningfully and Daniel grinned, kissing her briefly on the cheek.

They were in agreement. Thus far Rodney had been extremely giving, but had gotten little in return for himself. Daniel and Elizabeth were both happy to repay him.

Daniel and Elizabeth moved together, so quickly that Rodney didn't even have time to react. Before he could even manage a shout of surprise, Daniel had leapt across him so that he was on the bed behind him and grabbed him around the waist. Rodney squawked in surprise as Daniel rolled him onto his back so that the scientist was stretched across the archeologist, Daniel's cock pressed firmly against Rodney's ass. Daniel pushed his legs beneath Rodney's and managed to spread his legs, giving room for Elizabeth to kneel between his knees. Rodney's eyes widened when he realized what they were going to do, and made absolutely no attempt to try and escape. He let his head fall back onto Daniel's shoulder and he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes as Elizabeth pressed her hands gently against the inside of his thighs, pinning him. His breathing became rapid and Daniel laughed.

"Rodney, we haven't even started." He said. Rodney lifted his head to look down at Elizabeth, crouched between his legs and grinning. Rodney rolled his eyes and let his head fall back again.

"No, but you're about to." He gasped. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Daniel, maybe we should stop. It seems Rodney's a bit—"

"If you stop I will—" Rodney frowned as he tried to think of some threat worthy of their own.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and Daniel smiled, kissing Rodney briefly on the ear as he had done to him.

"Or you'll what?" Daniel asked. Rodney frowned.

"I'll… I'll… I'll make you _both_ kiss Carson!" Rodney shouted triumphantly. Elizabeth laughed.

"Too late. Already have."

"_What_?" Daniel and Rodney both shouted, looking at her in surprise. Elizabeth laughed again.

"You two are just way too gullible. Now, Rodney, if you don't mind, I have something I'd like to do to you."

"Oh, right." Daniel grinned. "Me, too."

Even as Daniel spoke, his hands slid down to Rodney's legs, taking Elizabeth's place and keeping him firmly between his legs. Elizabeth smiled and looked up at Rodney. He watched her with wide eyes, arousal burning in his blue gaze. She smiled again and leaned down, gently licking the tip of his cock with her tongue. He groaned and let his head fall back again as Elizabeth's tongue traveled up the length of him, then back to the tip. She hovered there a moment before she slowly took him into her mouth, as far as she could, just as Daniel smoothly bucked into Rodney from behind. Rodney groaned as Elizabeth sucked on him and Daniel rocked beneath him, pushing into him and sliding out. Rodney's breath came in short gasps. One hand twined through Elizabeth's hair and the other snaked his fingers through Daniel's. Daniel began to move faster, rocking beneath him and thrusting into him as Elizabeth took him further into her mouth. Rodney moaned with ecstasy and his hips thrust with each of Elizabeth's jerks.

Daniel was the first over the edge. He had come once already that night and he couldn't hold out much longer the second time. Crying out, he bucked one last time before he fell against the bed. Rodney felt his warmth fill him and he groaned, arching back his head and rocking his hips as Elizabeth's lips and tongue and teeth all worked together to make him hard and hot and…

Rodney gasped just before he came, and his hips jerked. Elizabeth tasted him inside her as he filled her mouth and when he fell back against Daniel, she released him.

Elizabeth swallowed and sat up, looking down at the two men tangled together and gasping, their skin shining with the heat of their ecstasy. She smiled.

"You two had better not be done." She said teasingly. Neither of them needed to be told what she meant. Both of them had come, delighting in their surging orgasms. But Elizabeth had yet to be pushed so far and she defiantly deserved her fair share.

"Oh, I think we can do one more." Rodney said and he slipped to the side so he was no longer lying on top of Daniel. He sat up and reached for Elizabeth, kissing her deeply and tasting his own orgasm on her tongue. She kissed him back, leaning into him, and she did not resist as he rolled her onto the bed so that she was on her back with his weight pinning her down. He kissed her once more before rolling off of her. At first Elizabeth was confused, but a moment later she understood when Daniel took his place. Elizabeth smiled, grateful beyond words. After two years, she desperately wanted to feel Daniel inside her. Rodney had gotten his chance and now she was getting hers.

Rodney positioned himself behind Daniel, stroking his back as he waited for him to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long. Daniel kissed Elizabeth deeply, but she barely noticed it for at the same time she felt him pressing against her… pressing _into_ her. A moment later Rodney thrust himself into Daniel. As Elizabeth groaned and gasped, Daniel responded to Rodney. Their room was filled with gasps of lust and need, as Daniel thrust deeper into Elizabeth and Rodney pushed farther into Daniel.

"God, Daniel…" Rodney groaned as he thrust into him. The man was tight around his erection. "You feel so good…"

Elizabeth heard Rodney's whispered words and she felt her desire flare. She arched beneath them, pressing her hips against Daniel's. She reached up and grabbed Rodney's ass in her fingers, pulling him down. Rodney responded readily, pushing deeper into Daniel and thus Daniel pushed harder, deeper into her.

This time it was Rodney who came first. With a strangled cry he thrust hard into Daniel, feeling the hot rush of his second come filling his lover. Elizabeth's fingers squeezed him briefly before she released him, allowing him to roll onto his back. He lay there panting, watching as Daniel continued to thrust into Elizabeth. The woman now clutched at his buttocks, clinging to him as he pushed harder and deeper.

Elizabeth came next. She felt the heat of her orgasm fill her and she arched, crying out Daniel's name. She tightened around him, rubbing him as he rocked.

"Oh, God, Elizabeth…" He gasped. He could _feel_ her. She was tight around him, pushing him closer and closer to the end. It wasn't much longer. For the third time that night he felt a surge of heat as his orgasm took him. He cried out and thrust a final time before he collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her shoulder. Elizabeth waited for him to catch his breath. One hand stroked his hair gently and the other reached out for Rodney, gently catching his hair and tangling her fingers through it. He smiled and rolled onto his stomach to look at her.

"You okay, Daniel?" She asked breathlessly. Rodney rested a hand on his back, stroking gently.

Daniel nodded.

"Oh, yeah." He said, pressing his face into Elizabeth's neck and kissing her. He smiled and rolled onto his side, so he could look at both Elizabeth and Rodney at the same time. He grinned, taking in the sight of their sweaty, sticky, beautiful bodies lying side by side, green and blue eyes watching him. Elizabeth's hand was still in Rodney's hair and one of his hands was drawing random patterns on her arm. It was so calming, seeing the two of them together. And it had been so long since he had felt either of them, let alone both of them at the same time. His grin broadened and he nodded. "I'm better than okay."

Daniel leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth gently on the lips. Rodney smiled and leaned across her, pressing his mouth against Daniel's when he raised his head. Elizabeth sighed contentedly and snuggled down into the sheets, lying on her back between them. The two men smiled at one another and both kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle. Daniel laughed, loving the sound of her voice, and lay down beside her so that she was facing him. Rodney lay down opposite him, on his side so he could see Daniel and Elizabeth just as Daniel could see both of them. They both rested their heads on one of Elizabeth's shoulders. Daniel draped an arm across Elizabeth's stomach, and Rodney mimicked him so that Elizabeth was nestled amidst a tangle of arms and legs. She heaved a contented sigh and closed her eyes, listening to the steady breathing of her lovers. It wasn't long before Rodney was snoring quietly. Daniel was a much quieter sleeper, his breathing as rhythmic as the waves below their balcony.

Elizabeth was lulled towards sleep by the familiar, loving sounds. She had missed this so much—having both her men surrounding her, holding her, keeping her safe and warm in the night. She knew it wouldn't last long—Daniel would have to go home soon and then it would only be her and Rodney again. But at least they would have each other. Daniel would be alone, and Elizabeth felt her heart break at the thought of him loosing this. Suddenly she didn't feel much like sleeping.

She felt him shift beside her and his lips pressed lightly against her temple.

"Don't think about it." He whispered so as not to wake Rodney—who really was sound asleep. "I am not leaving for three more days. We have all that time."

"Daniel, I don't want to loose you again." Elizabeth whispered, her voice suddenly thick with tears. Apparently Rodney could sense her sadness even in sleep, because suddenly he was awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, raising his head and blinking owlishly. Elizabeth tried to hold back her tears, but a strangled sob managed to escape.

"Come here." Daniel whispered, sitting up. He took her in his arms and pulled her into his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder and she felt Rodney crawl up beside them, resting a comforting hand on her back. Elizabeth tried to hold them back, but the tears came anyway. She wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck and cried into his shoulder, hating the thought of loosing him again. Rodney seemed to know what she was thinking, for he said nothing. He simply rubbed her back while Daniel rocked her back and forth, whispering soothingly.

"It won't be forever." Daniel whispered, his eyes finding Rodney's in the dimness of their room. Apparently in his exhaustion he had let the lights fade again. He was speaking to both of them, though only Elizabeth cried. But Daniel could just see Rodney's face and he could see the same sadness there that he was hearing in Elizabeth's sobs. "I promise it won't be forever."

Rodney's mouth twisted into his lopsided grimace. It was one of the things that had made Daniel fall head over heels for him. Daniel knew what he was thinking and he grinned.

"Really, you two, how can you doubt me? I've come back from the dead… what, _ten_ times? A couple thousand light years is nothing." He kissed Elizabeth and rested his cheek on the top of her head, gazing across the darkness at Rodney. His voice was barely more than a whisper when he spoke next. "Trust me."

"I trust you, Daniel." Elizabeth murmured sleepily. Rodney nodded, though he didn't say anything. He couldn't speak passed the lump in his throat.

"Good. Now go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Daniel settled Elizabeth back into bed and Rodney and he took up their positions on either side of her again. It wasn't long before all of them were asleep, nestled in a tangle of arms and legs and lulled to sleep by their lovers' breathing.

They were content, at least, in this reunion.


End file.
